Attack and defense tips and tricks
Can't survive pirate attacks? Sick of the Voids' agression? This info might be useful for you. Best Weapons Beam weapons: M6 A3 "Wolverine" * M6 A4 "Raccoon" Lasers: Disruptor Laser * Dark Matter Laser Blasters: H'nookk * Mimung Blaster Thermo: MaxHeat o20 SunFire o50 Missiles: S'koonn Dephase EMP Unguided bombs and manually guided bombs (Nukes and EMP): EMP GL DX AMR Oppressor AMR Extinctor * Liberator * Scatterguns: Icarus Heavy AS * Berger FlaK 9-9 Autocannon: Scram Cannon Mass Driver MD 10 * Mass Driver MD 12 Cluster missiles: Garuda-IV Patala : requires Valkyrie add-on : *requires blueprint : can only be found in Kaamo Club ______________________________ To be continued... Note: Some weapons do not appear in stores, because they are hand-made (only accessible via blueprints). I redirect you to the Blueprints page. Tips WARNING: THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT BEGAN THE STORYLINE. IF YOU ALREADY DID, IGNORE THIS ADVICE. In large scale pirate attacks or if you enter a hostile station, activate your cloak when you're about 5-6km away from them, then boost to about 3km away, and open fire. lasers, beams, and scatterguns should all be able to hit from this range, but auto-cannons, thermo weapons, and blasters will need to be a bit closer, so adjust as needed. This will allow you to take out usually at least 3-5 enemies without being fired upon, the rest will pass you and scatter so you'll be able to avoid all of them firing on you at the same time. After the initial attack just pick off the rest individually (you should always stick to one pirate or enemy until they're destroyed, don't bounce from one to the next before you kill one). Missiles are practically useless at close range, it is suggested that you fire them from at least 5km away. Intelli Jets, Dephases and S'koonns should be able to take out most enemies with two hits. be careful not to lock on to another target before they hit because the missiles go to whichever one you're locked onto at the moment. Whenever you're fighting at a station with friendlies or neutrals, be careful with thermos and scatterguns as you may accidentally take out a non-pirate and have everyone at that station turn against you. so always fire thermos and scatterguns as lone hostiles with no friendlies nearby. Unless you're doing missions that need emps, I find them fairely useless. for the storyline mission in valkyrie, EMP bombs would be more effective than EMP missiles or weapons. Close in on the defenseless freighters and launch 2 or 3, which is enough to complete the mission. When you're in the Void system, missiles are a good thing as most void ships spawn at least 10km away, so a couple of intellis or dephases can help reduce the first wave alot. Beam weapons help too, since 4 Wolverines mounted can one hit kill just about anything (you're need a Nirai Overcharge later on though). But if you're going mining in Void space, turrets are a MUST, as they will defend your ship addequately and give you enough time to mine void essence (needed for a Valkyrie mission). Do not use turrets anywhere hostile while mining, as the turrets will blow the asteroid your mining up. When you are attacking enemy ships, use your rudder ("a" and "d" if you're playing on a Mac). It makes it very difficult for the enemy to land many hits on you. Obviously, when there are lots of enemies (like large scale pirate attacks or if you're attacking an enemy station), this is less useful, but it still helps. If you are trying to get somewhere, like a station or jumpgate with enemies pursuing you, rudder and barrel roll ("z" and "x" on a mac). This makes it nearly impossible for anyone to hit you, but you also cannot aim very well. Unfortunately, I don't think you can rudder or barrel roll if you are playing on a mobile device. (On the iOS version you can swipe left and right in the middle of the screen to use the rudder.) To be continued... Trivia: *Damage of your weapons is dependent on its position, for example: **Aegir has 4 primary weapon slots, but the space between two weapons are far enough, the accuracy is not too good, so the damage is higher when shooting at short range. **Veteran has only 3 primary weapon slots, but the space between the weapons is close enough, the accuracy is good enough, effective for long range shooting, but the damage is little bit weaker. Category:Help Category:Miscellaneous Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD